Turret
Turrets are Security Devices that function as Rapture's automated defense systems. They're stationary contraptions designed to shoot intruders on sight which can also be hacked by the player, turning them over to their side. A hacked Turret will not target Big Daddies or Security Bots unless they are hostile to the player. If an unhacked Turret is in the area, the two devices will shoot each other until one of them gets destroyed. BioShock Red Light A Turret with a red light is hostile to the player, and will attack them on sight. These Turrets can be hacked, either through immobilization or by taking them by surprise. Green Light Once hacked by the player, a Turret will produce a green light, and will target any Splicer in their field of vision instead of Jack. The player can hack an indefinite amount of Turrets, and they will remain hacked even if the player changes levels. Turret Types There are three main Turret types throughout the game, each with their own abilities (albeit with a shared research tree). As the player progresses throughout the city, the Turrets in each subsequent level become tougher, more powerful and more accurate. Machine Gun Machine Gun Turrets are the most common type of Turret in Rapture. Their weapon is a machine gun similar in function to Jack's, only less accurate and less deadly. If destroyed, they will yield Auto Rounds along with common U-Invent components. Grenade Launcher Grenade Launcher Turrets are slightly rarer than Machine Gun Turrets. Once they spot an intruder, they will fire Heat-Seeking RPG's at them. Although more powerful, these Turrets can't take as much damage as a Machine Gun Turret before falling apart. If destroyed, they will yield heat-seeking RPG's along with common to rare U-Invent components. Flamethrower Flamethrower Turrets are the rarest Turret type in the game. They live up to their namesake by spraying fire at any nearby targets, igniting them. They are the toughest, most powerful and most accurate Turret in the game, but they also have the shortest range of them all. They are also the only Turret capable of distracting enemies away from itself (if ignited, Splicers usually run away to douse themselves in water). If destroyed, they will yield Napalm along with rare U-Invent components. There are three Flamethrower Turrets in the game: *One at the entrance to Neptune's Bounty in Welcome to Rapture. When the player approaches the entrance, a gate will seal it off and the Turret will pop out of a grate. *One in Arcadia. It can be found at the end of a tunnel in the Waterfall Grotto. *One in the Proving Grounds, at the end of the player's course. Makeshift Ball Launcher This special Turret can only be found at Dandy Dental, in the Medical Pavilion. It is a modified Grenade Launcher Turret designed to shoot harmless tennis balls at the player. It is indestructible, unhackable and cannot move. It can be activated by the player and serves to train one's prowess at Telekinesis. Strategy General *Most of the time, it is more advantageous to hack than to destroy, since hacking a Turret may secure an area and/or provide support for the player. However, it is more difficult to hack than to destroy, and may potentially cost the player more in the long run, depending on the circumstances. *When either hacking or destroying, it is recommended to get as close to the Turret as possible, prepare oneself, then quickly exit cover while attacking the Turret. There is a small amount of time between the Turret first reacting to the player and shooting, and a skilled player may take out the Turret before it fires a shot. Turrets continue firing for a few moments after the player has entered cover, so it is better to wait a few seconds before trying to attack the Turret again. *Machine Gun Turrets are more accurate if the player is standing still, so strafe-running is the best way to take on this Turret type if one wishes to take minimal damage. *Heat-seeking RPG's from Grenade Launcher Turrets are easy to dodge. However, they produce splash damage, so it is recommended to steer clear of walls and inclines, and always remain on the move. *Flamethrower Turrets, while they deal continuous damage, won't harm the player too much if they stay exposed only for a minimal amount of time. However, the flames they produce can blind the player completely, and as such it is recommended to act quickly when taking on this Turret type. Hacking *Researching Turrets to level 4 will guarantee an instant hack on all subsequent Turrets. This saves an enormous amount of time and resources, and as such is recommended for hackers. *It is possible, although very hard, to hack a Turret while it is not looking at the player. If the Turret is just around a corner (i.e. less than three feet from where the player is standing) and not looking at one's direction, then one can run towards the Turret and initiate a hack before it has the time to face the player. *If there are multiple Turrets in the area, it is recommended to immobilize or distract them all before hacking anything. Otherwise, the unhacked Turrets will battle the hacked ones, mutually damaging or even destroying each other. *Turrets, although powerful, will not last for long in heated battles. It is best to assist the Turret and attempt to attract most of the fire away from it. *If attacked by a Big Daddy, a cost efficient way of killing it would be to freeze it in the path of a hacked Grenade Launcher Turret. The Big Daddy will shatter, leaving no loot, but will be disposed of with a minimal cost in resources. *Avoid hacking Grenade Launcher Turrets from up close. Not only will it be more difficult to dodge their shots, but they also risk dealing self-damage. *Try to lay explosives around (but not near) hacked Turrets. This way, if several enemies rush in at once they can be blown up in a single shot. *Using Electro Bolt or Winter Blast will temporarily stop the Turret, giving you enough time to go and hack it. *Target Dummy plasmid would be useful to distract Grenade Launcher/Machine Gun Turrets before you can use Electro Bolt or Winter Blast plasmid. Combat *If there are multiple Turrets in the area, hacking one of them might actually make it easier to destroy them all. The hacked Turret will target the unhacked ones, mutually distracting each other and leaving them all open to attack. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition General *Liquid Nitrogen will temporarily freeze the Turret, disabling it. Hacking *Liquid Nitrogen, being the only ammunition type which does not damage the Turret, is recommended when hacking, as it stuns the Turret while slowing down the flow of the liquid during the hack. It is advised not to use this mid-battle, though, as a frozen Turret will shatter if it receives a stray shot. Combat *Armor-piercing rounds will kill any machine in a couple of shots, and on any difficulty. *Electricity-based weaponry, such as Electric Buck and Electric Gel is extremely effective against machines, usually killing them in a fraction of a second with a minimal ammo cost. However, this ammunition is also the best against Big Daddies, so the player will have to choose who will have the priority. *Liquid Nitrogen will make killing a Turret much easier, and due to its low ammo cost is very cost efficient. *The Pistol, Machine Gun and Shotgun are the most efficient weapons against Turrets, as they can usually destroy them in a couple of shots on any difficulty, and using any ammo type. Recommended Plasmids General *Electro Bolt will temporarily stun the Turret, allowing the player safe access to hack. *Security Bullseye will temporarily distract the Turret (not to mention every security device in the area), as well as severely weaken or kill the targeted enemy. *Target Dummy will also distract any Turret in the area, as well as any nearby enemy. *Winter Blast will temporarily disable the Turret, allowing the player to make an escape or approach the device safely. *Telekinesis can be used to form a shield by picking up a large, solid object. It can also be used in a similar vein to produce deployable cover. *Sonic Boom can be used to deflect a Grenade Launcher Turret's Heat-Seeking RPGs. Hacking *Security Bullseye, by distracting every Turret in the area, can be used as a distraction so as to initiate a hack. *Target Dummy can be used in a similar way to distract every Turret in the area. However, if placed incorrectly it can lead to Turrets accidentally shooting themselves or even a Big Daddy, which will get them destroyed instantly. *Winter Blast will temporarily disable the Turret as well as slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. It also has the advantage of dealing no damage. However, if the Turret catches a stray shot it will shatter. *Electro Bolt will temporarily disable the Turret, and will be the first choice presented to the player. However, it deals damage to the Turret, and unless the player upgrades, it won't stun the Turret for long enough in the later levels. Combat *Security Bullseye will distract every Turret in the area, leaving the player free to attack them. *Target Dummy will also distract all nearby Turrets. If the player places the dummy intelligently, they can lead the Turrets into attacking each other, or even a Big Daddy, which will destroy them in a matter of seconds as well as midly injure the creature. *Winter Blast will freeze the Turret, disabling it and allowing the player to shatter it in a couple of shots. However, destroying a frozen Turret will leave no loot. *Electro Bolt will disable the Turret and deal it damage. However, lest the player upgrades it won't stun the Turret for long. *Telekinesis is a useful tool when taking on Turrets. These enemies are stationary, and as such are easy targets. A well-placed heavy object or explosive will also destroy any Turret on any difficulty in one shot. If the player is up against a Grenade Launcher Turret, they can save both ammo and EVE by sending the Turret's explosives back at it. If battling a Grenade Launcher Turret, one can throw trash cans or corpses or such at the grenades to explode the grenades in mid-air. *Sonic Boom may come in handy against Grenade Launcher Turrets, as it can deflect their projectiles. If the player is skilled enough,they can even reflect the Turret's explosives back at it, destroying it instantly. Recommended Gene Tonics General *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will greatly reduce the amount of damage received by this enemy. *The Security Evasion line of Tonics will significantly increase the time it takes for the Turret to see the player. Hacking Note: The following Gene Tonics will become useless once the player has researched this enemy type to level 4 or over. *The Alarm Expert, Hacking Expert and Security Expert Tonic lines will reduce the number of Alarm Tiles when hacking. *The Focused Hacker, Hacking Expert and Security Expert Tonic lines will reduce the number of Overload Tiles when hacking. *The Security Expert line of Tonics will increase the number of Resistor Tiles and decrease the number of Acceleration Tiles. *The Speedy Hacker and Security Expert line of Tonics will slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *The Hacker's Delight line of Tonics will restore a part or even the totality of the player's health and EVE after completing a successful hack. Combat *The Machine Buster line of Tonics will significantly increase damage against all machines. *The Damage Research line of Tonics will increase damage against enemies researched using the Research Camera. The effectiveness of this Gene Tonic is entirely dependent on the amount of research the player has done. ''BioShock'' Help Caption BioShock 2 Turret Types The Machine Gun and Grenade Launcher Turret types also appear in the sequel, however the Flamethrower varient is absent. A new Turret type called the Miniature Turret also makes an appearance. Mini-Turret Mini-Turrets are a new Turret type featuring in BioShock 2. These are a smaller, portable version of Machine Gun Turrets, and behave identically to the latter. However, they can also be picked up and/or thrown around using physics-related Plasmids, and can even be used as missiles. However, they can still be hacked as with any other machine. As well as there being several Mini-Turrets lying around the city of Rapture, they can be deployed by both the Rumbler, a new Big Daddy type, and the player through the use of the Hack Tool. They self-destruct after a period of time. Strategy Changes *Although Turret behavior is identical to that in the first game, Delta does not possess the same weapons as Jack, and has access to new abilities. The following tips only apply in the sequel, and do not go against any of the above unless they explicitly contradict them. Hacking *'Successful Hack:' The hacked Turret becomes an ally, and instead targets Splicers and hostile Big Daddies. (Turrets will continue to ignore friendly and passive Big Daddies) *'Bonus Hack:' In addition to making the Turret friendly, its damage output is upgraded. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition Combat *Armor-piercing rounds will kill any machine in a couple of shots, and on any difficulty. Recommended Plasmids General *Electro Bolt will temporarily stun the Turret, allowing the player safe access to hack. *Security Command will temporarily distract the Turret (not to mention every security device in the area), as well as severely weaken or kill the targeted enemy. *Decoy will also distract any Turret in the area, as well as any nearby enemy. *Winter Blast will temporarily disable the Turret, allowing the player to make an escape or approach the device safely. *Telekinesis can be used to form a shield by picking up a large, solid object. It can also be used in a similar vein to produce deployable cover. *Scout 2 will allows you to hack from distance and save some hack darts Recommended Gene Tonics General *The Short Circuit line of tonics will make electricity shut down machines for a much longer duration. *Security Evasion causes the Turret to take longer to see the player. *The Armored Shell line of tonics will significantly reduce damage taken from both bullets and explosions. *The EVE Saver line of tonics will significantly reduce the amount of EVE used when using Plasmids. Hacking *The Careful Hacker line of Tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ-Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *Hurried Hacker will make landing in a blue zone complete the hack instantly. *Quik-Hack will reduce the number of hacking stages. *The Hacker's Delight line of Tonics will give the player a health and EVE boost once the hack is completed. *Hardy Machines will give hacked machines more health. *Handyman will make it possible to repair hacked Turrets and bots for a small cost of EVE, and will also give them random names. *Deadly Machines will make hacked Turrets and Bots cause more damage. Combat *Machine Buster significantly increases damage against machines. *Damage Research increases damage bonuses earned through research. ''BioShock 2'' Help Caption ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer All three original Turret types exist in multiplayer. Along with some changes to the Turrets' behavior, the main change is to the Turret's "moods", reflected by the color of its light: *'Blue Light': A blue light on a Turret is friendly to the player. *'White Light': A white light on a Turret is either unhacked or deactivated. Either way, it will not attack anyone. *'Red Light': A red light on a Turret is hostile to the player, and will attack them on sight. When attacking an enemy, Turrets emit a sound identical to that of a Security Camera when having spotted an intruder. In the multiplayer, Turrets cannot detect enemies behind them. This can be used to hack or destroy them safely. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 The Machine Gun and Grenade Launcher Turret appear in ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1. All turrets are initially hostile, but they can temporarily be made allies by using Possession on them. After Possession wears off, the turret will be hostile to the player again. They are much less durable than their counterparts in BioShock and BioShock 2. A group of Splicers can take one down with only a little bit of trouble. Destroying 10 of them yields the "Confirmed Luddite" Achievement/Trophy. Behind the Scenes *Turrets in BioShock appear to be crafted from a swiveling office chair with weaponry mounted in the seat. When a Turret explodes the remains of a charred metal office chair can be found lying on the ground. The chair part is more obvious in concept art of the Turrets from BioShock: Breaking the Mold. This also explains why the Xbox achievement and PS3 trophy "Hacked a Turret" show an image of a chair. *The design of the machine gun used in the Turrets appears to be based on that of a Browning M1919A4,M1919 Browning machine gun on Wikipedia used by Allied forces in the then recent conflict, World War II. References de:Geschütze fr:Tourelle Category:Hacking Category:Research Category:Machines Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies